Rememberance: Part One
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: Set mid fifth season. While the fang gang deals with the loss of a loved one another apocalypse comes up. (Spoilers for season five.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, Joss Wheadon does. Who also happens to be a genius.

**Remberance:Part One**

"Cordelia Chase was a remarkable woman. She had the innate ability to  
brighten up a room just by walking into it. She will be greatly  
missed." Wesley said as he stepped down from behind the podium. He  
joined his friends who were seated in the front row.

Cordelia was standing in a large crowded room where everyone was  
seated. Although she was surrounded by an immense group of people she  
felt very disconnected. The room was strange to her but she knew  
exactly where she was.

"You're Funeral."

Cordelia turned around to face a familiar demon.

"Skip?" 

"No actually I'm his cousin Phil. Oh don't worry I really work for The  
Powers That Be." Phil said.

"But you look so much like him." Cordelia said.

"We look totally different. My right horn is a little lower then my  
left one. Sorry about that how thing with Skip. He went all religious  
on us. Sad that his part had to play out like it did. Now back to why  
I'm here. Cordelia Chase you are dead." Phil said.

"Kind of already figured that out." Cordelia said.

"Yeah well it's mandatory. When Elvis died they didn't tell him and  
now his soul is still out there wandering the earth." Phil said.

"Anyway I am here to guide you to you next life." 

"You mean like reincarnation?" Cordelia asked. 

"Your soul is beyond that now. You are going to join with the powers.  
You need to let go of your life here before going on to the next."   
Phil said.

"What if I can't?" Cordelia inquired.

"Your memory will be erased. Usually that's not the case when crossing  
into the higher realms but coming back down is another story. Of  
course you know all about that don't you?" Phil said.

"There's one thing I have to do first." Cordelia stated

"What's that?"

"Let go of someone in my heart." Cordelia said as the room suddenly changed around her. She and Phil were now in Angel's office. She watched as Angel sat at his desk in silence, staring at a picture of her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Actually I'm sorry about a lot of things. Your life would have been so much better without me in it. You could have actually lived." Angel said as if Cordelia could hear him.

"HEY, don't say that. You were the one that always kept me going, kept me strong. You really did save me. You made me better then I ever though I could be. I so wish things could have been different. Wish that we had met that night so I could tell you I love you. But it is too late for that now and I have to let you go. So don't worry about me sweetie, I'll be watching you." Cordelia said as she walked back to join Phil the demon.

"I'm ready"

"Ok, here we go." Phil said.

"Wait do The Powers That Be have noses?" Cordelia asked.

"They do." Phil responded.

"Good."

Cordelia was bathed in light and began to rise in the air. Suddenly without warning she stopped and was hovering in mid air. Cordelia knew something was wrong, she could feel a force pulling her in all directions.

"ANGEL!!!!" Cordelia yelled out as she disappeared.

"Oh crap." Phil said as he left to go speak to The Powers That Be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cordelia!!!" Angel yelled out as if waking from a dream.

"You ok Boss?" Harmony asked as she stepped in his office.

"Fine, just thought I heard something. Why aren't you at Cordy's funeral?" Angel asked.

"It's an open casket funeral. I can't see Cordy like that, besides dead people freak me out." Harmony said.

"Harmony, you are a dead person." Angel said.

"Hello I meant real ones. You know like Cordy." Harmony said as she walked back out the door.

"Yeah like Cordy." Angel said softly.

"Losing a friend really makes you think about your own mortality. Well not yours, But the lives of your friends I mean." Phil said.

"It's funny getting a lesson on mortality from someone who is already dead." Angel said.

"My right horn is a little lower then my left, you know just forget it. I'm Skip's cousin, Phil." The demon said.

"Well whatever you want I don't have time for it now. Get out!!!" Angel yelled.

"Oh I think you are going to want to make time for this. It's about Cordelia, her soul actually."

"What about it?" Angel asked.

"It happened right here, when I was guiding her to her next life. Then BAM!!!!" Phil shouted.

"What?"

"She was gone, that and I think the cats I ate for lunch were trying to come back up." Phil said.

Angel got out of his seat and was about to throw the demon out.

"What should I believe you?" Angel asked.

"The Powers That Be sent me." Phil said confidently.

"We have been fooled before." Angel countered.

"You know there are plenty of other willing champions out there. Maybe I'll go see what that Spike guy is doing. Frankly I don't know what The PTBs see in you. You're no champion." Phil said as he was about to leave.

"By the way Cordelia says she loves you." Phil said.

Angel ran to the demon and slammed him down to the floor.

"Now I'm getting that whole champion vibe from you." Phil said.

"Where's Cordy?" Angel yelled.

"I don't know and neither do the PTBs. When they don't know it's usually bad." Phil said.

"How bad?" Angel asked.

"We're talking apocalypse here." Phil said with a tad bit of concern.

"I've really had enough of those." Angel said annoyed.

"Well things are looking up then because this may be it, the last stand." Phil stated.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"You should know by now Custard. Cordelia has power. The very essence of it lies in her soul. You never saw the full extent of her powers. If the wrong people or demons got a hold of it there's no telling what would happen." Phil informed him.

"How do I find her?"

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger here. That's something you'll have to figure out. I would start looking soon too, you know before the world ends." Phil said as he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

"And you're sure this demon can be trusted?" Wesley asked Angel.

"I'm not sure of much now Wes, I am just going with my instincts right  
now. They are telling me Cordelia is in trouble." Angel said.

"Well he was right about one thing Cordelia had power o'rama. If he  
was telling the truth things could get bad." Lorne said.

"Well I'm in; I just have to get someone to cover my court case today."  
Gunn said.

"No, we need to keep the office up and running." Angel said.

"Alright I'll check by with you guys later." Gunn said as he left to  
go to court.

"We need to use all of Wolfram Harts resources now. Wes I need you  
to research everything you can about taking souls and get Fred to help  
you. Lorne go down to records and read everything we have on  
Cordelia." Angel said.

"Right, Boss." Lorne said walking out the door.

2 hours later.

"The defendant, Mr. Snow, blatantly stole The Scepter of Souls from my  
client. The defendant will use the scepter to cause harm to others  
like he has done in the past." The opposing attorney stated.

"Objection, your honor." Gunn yelled. "My client's checkered past is  
not on trial here and besides he did not steal the scepter, in fact he  
has the paperwork to prove that he purchased it from the plaintiff. If  
I may approach the bench I can show you the plaintiff's own signature  
on a bill that he sent Mr. Snow." Gunn said.

"You may approach." The judge said as he looked at the paperwork  
presented to him.

"Your Honor this is ridiculous. Wolfram Hart always represent the  
worst scum in this city and they manipulate everyone in the courtroom."  
The opposing attorney shouted. 

"Objection." Gunn shouted once again.

"Keep your personal feelings out of the courtroom. Another outburst  
like that and I will hold you in contempt. This case is being dismissed on account of the lack of evidence from the plaintiff. Mr. Snow has all the evidence I need.  
The plaintiff will forget about trying to get back his scepter, now  
let's all go home." The judge said as he swung down his gavel. 

"Thank you Mr. Gunn you are a lifesaver." Mr. Snow said.

"Glad I could help. Just remember if you ever need legal assistance of  
any kind again, come by Wolfram Hart we can help." Gunn said. 

Wesley and Fred were in his office researching souls. So far they had  
found little on the subject that would help them. Soul Sucker demons  
and the Orb of Thessela; they found plenty on, but that was it.

"Remember that time we all went to the ballet. Cordelia looked so  
glamorous and I bet I failed in comparison to her." Fred said.

"Oh no Fred you were quite lovely that night, you always look lovely."  
Wes said staring into her eyes.

"Now you're going to go and make me blush." Fred said giggling.

"It's sad though, I never got to thank her for helping me with Gunn."  
Fred said.

"Yes I am sure she knows how thankful you are." Wes said now turning  
his face away from hers and back to his work.

"Well yeah I know that things didn't work out between me and him. I  
think I'm better off picking guys on my own." Fred said.

"In fact, I've been thinking." Fred said nervously.

"About?" Wesley asked never looking up from his book.

"Me and……" Before she could finish Wesley cut her off.

"Of course! This has to have been a spell by them. I have to go tell Angel." Wesley said as he ran out of the room leaving Fred alone.

"You." Fred finished.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a Gypsy spell. As you know the Gypsy's were well known for spells dealing with souls. There are only a few tribes left now. Demons have killed off the rest and most of the spells have vanished. Even so I believe that we are dealing with one of those lost spells." Wesley informed Angel.

"The Gypsies always hated you." Spike said as he entered the office.

"Spike what are you doing here?" Angel protested.

"I was out helping the helpless, and then I got a little bored. Figured I'd see what was going on with my old pal." Spike said with a laugh.

"What do you want Spike?" Angel yelled.

"A decent bit of violence is all. The city has been too calm lately. I was just wondering if I could help with anything." Spike said.

"What's this? Spike actually being charitable for a change." Wesley snickered.

"Watch it head boy." Spike shouted.

"You can help by leaving us alone." Angel said.

"What? I've helped you a lot lately. I beat that crazy slayer for you." Spike said.

"She cut off your hands!" Angel shouted.

"Well…yeah but I fought right beside you last week helping Cordelia. Where is she anyway?" Spike said.

"She…….died." Angel said.

"Oh well then didn't know that." Spike said softly.

"Someone stole her soul possibly using a gypsy spell. Do you know of any demons that might have access to gypsy spells?" Wesley asked.

"No not a clue."

"Well I've got one." Lorne said as he walked in.

"Wolfram Hart sure love having back up plans. Apparently they made a deal with a group of demons known as the Harbingers of Doom." Lorne explained.

"Well that sounds gloomy." Spike said.

"Yeah I knew them a few years back, sung in Caritas a lot. Not the best group name but they still are a big hit in Japan." Lorne said.

"What about the deal, Lorne?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah. Well the firm was going to give them Cordelia's soul if you didn't agree to work here. Now they aren't so happy and are probably the ones responsible for her missing soul." Lorne continued.

"Where are they now?" Wesley asked.

"Hell. Well, one Hell dimension. It's the worst well next to Quartoh." Lorne said.

"Could they have access to Gypsy spells?" Angel asked.

"Well seeing as how the Gypsies were their mortal enemies and that The Harbingers wiped most of them out. Yeah I think they do." Lorne said.

"Shifting souls between dimensions takes a lot of power. If they did perform the spell I don't see how they could bring her soul the entire way. She must be stuck somewhere in between." Wesley theorized.

Cordelia stood alone in a fast desert. The sky was blue with a few clouds here and there. The ground was littered with cracks and the sun was shining high in the sky. She thought it was strange how she felt no heat from it at all. In fact the clouds were standing still in the sky and there was no breeze what so ever.

"You will be judged." A voice said from behind her.

"Who are you?" Cordelia asked.

"I am everything and yet nothing. I exist though I do not. I see you but you see not my true form. I am…." The strange man said.

"Can you please just give me the short introduction?" Cordelia pleaded.

"I am Judgment."


End file.
